Nick Stokes
Nick Stokes is een Crime Scene Investigator bij de Las Vegas Crime Lab. Hij was gepromoveerd tot assistent CSI supervisor door Catherine Willows. Nadat D.B. Russell kwam, werd Nick gedegradeerd en Julie Finlay nam zijn plaats in. In The End Game (seizoen 15, aflevering 18), verlaat Nick Las Vegas nadat hij benoemd is als Directeur van de San Diego Crime Lab. Fysieke Verschijning Tijdens de afleveringen A Bullet Runs Through It en Dog Eat Dog in seizoen 6 had Nick een snor, deze verdween redelijk snel weer. Door de serie heen heeft Nick donker haar dat meestal redelijk kort en stekelig blijft. Tijdens seizoen 6 had hij echter rommelig smeriger haar. Tijdens bepaalde afleveringen in seizoen 5, 7,9 en 11 had hij een geschoren hoofd. Tijdens seizoen 14 kreeg hij een baard. Persoonlijkheid Nick heeft een natuurlijke empathie voor de mensen die getroffen zijn door de misdaden die hij onderzoekt. Andere leden van het team vinden het beter om emotioneel afstand te houden. Dit verschil zorgt soms voor commentaar en soms voor stemverheffingen. Nick is ridderlijk; tijdens het interviewen van twee meisjes tijdens een bruiloft, trok hij zijn jasje uit en gaf het aan één van de twee meisjes, wat ervoor zorgde dat hij bloed van het slachtoffer op zijn shirt kreeg. Nick kan heel erg emotioneel worden door enorme spanningen: hij huilde bijna toen hij onder schot werd gehouden in de aflevering Who Are You, Hij brak en stond op het punt om zelfmoord te plegen toen hij was begraven in een glazen kist in de aflevering Grave Danger, en hij brak nog een keer wanneer hij de dood van een slachtoffer besprak met Raymond Langston, en hoe hij de gevaren had moeten zien aankomen over de jaren dat hij haar kende en iets gedaan moest hebben om het te voorkomen tijdens de aflevering Turn, Turn, Turn. Nadat hij in zijn linkerschouder was neergeschoten door Jekyll, bij het opstaan tegen Alex McCann, leegde hij niet alleen de clip van zijn geweer maar herlaadde hij hem ook telkens totdat hij uiteindelijk door Catherine Willows werd gekalmeerd. Nick veranderde nadat hij levend was begraven. Hij verloor zijn geduld en pakte een verdachte fysiek en intimideerde hem omdat hij geloofde dat deze verdachte wist waar een jong meisje werd vastgehouden in de aflevering Gum Drops. Achteraf vertelde Sara Sidle hem dat zij geloofde dat hij een verdachte 6 maanden geleden niet zo behandeld zou hebben. Nick krijgt emotionele littekens door de serie heen, de genoemde trauma's veroorzaakte veranderingen, waardoor hij de meest getraumatiseerde CSI is van de drie CSI shows. Hij lijkt extreem zachtaardig. In seizoen 13, aflevering 15 raakt Nick erg close met een Duitse herder waarmee hij samenwerkte om de moord op te lossen van het baasje. Nick adopteerde de Duitse herder aan het einde van de aflevering. Soms neemt hij hem nog een keer mee naar het lab. Vaardigheden Nick is gespecialiseerd in haar en vezel analyses. Nadat Grissom weggegaan was, heeft Nick lessen genomen om het lab's nieuwe "bug guy" te worden. Vroegere Leven Nick lijkt een sterke relatie te hebben met zijn vader, Bill Stokes, omdat ze bijnamen voor elkaar hadden, Panco voor Nick en Cisco voor Bill, waarschijnlijk van de film, the Cisco Brothers. Nick is erg beschermend over zijn moeder, maar hij is geen moederskindje. Nick's vader is een rechter, zijn moeder is een advocaat en Nick is de jongste van 7 kinderen, tenminste 1 van hen is een man. Nick komt uit Austin, Texas waar hij opgroeide met rugby. Nick vertelt in seizoen 13, aflevering 5 (Play Dead) dat hij als kind opgroeide met honden. Toen hij 9 jaar oud was had Nick een traumatische ervaring, waarschijnlijk mishandeling, door de handen van een last-minute vervanger van de oppas. He heeft het tot 2001 aan niemand verteld, totdat hij het aan Catherine Willows toevertrouwde in de aflevering Overload. Hierdoor heeft Nick moeite met het onderzoeken van misdaden tegen kinderen. Nick was lid van een broederschap toen hij op de universiteit zat en is bekend met de ontgroeningen. Dit verteld hij aan een broederschap lid in de 4de aflevering, Pledging Mr. Johnson Stokes spendeerde zijn eerste 3 jaar na de universiteit bij de Dallas politiekorps, daarna ging hij naar de Dallas Crime Lab, waar hij 1 jaar werkte als CSI Level 1 waarna hij naar het Las Vegas Crime Lab kwam. Biografie Seizoen 5 Grave Danger Deel 1 Nick was bijna vermoord toen hij werd verdoofd door ether, in een glazen kist werd gestopt en begraven werd onder de grond terwijl een geïnstalleerde camera beelden van hem aan zijn collega's liet zien, die in eerste instantie machteloos waren. Grave Danger Deel 2 Het bleek dat Nick het doelwit was van een aanval op het CSI team door een man wiens dochter betrokken was bij een moordzaak. De dodelijke val werd erger toen brandmieren in Nick's kist kwamen en hem aanvielen. Hoewel Nick een gruwelijke lijdensweg had in deze beproeving, gaven de mieren Gill Grissom een belangrijke aanwijzing dat het team hielp om de locatie te bepalen. Onder de kist was ook Semtex explosieven geplaatst. Toen zijn collega's de locatie wisten, snelde zij hem te hulp en slaagde zij erin om hem te redden van de dood. Seizoen 9 In de eerste aflevering van seizoen 9, For Warrick, lijkt Nick kalm en bedaard nadat hij leert dat Warrick Brown dood is. Maar later, tijdens de confrontatie met een gewonde Undersheriff Jeffrey McKeen, de moordenaar van Warrick Brown, prikkelt McKeen hem waardoor hij zo boos wordt dat Nick hem wil neerschieten. Jim Brass hoort schoten en komt aan bij de plaats delict om McKeen levend maar gewond aan te treffen, en een weer rustige Nick vermeld koeltjes dat hij miste. In The Grave Shift, nadat Catherine Willows het aanbod afsloeg om gebruik te maken van het oude kantoor van Gill Grissom, bood ze deze aan, aan Nick. Uiteindelijk accepteerde hij de kamer. Hij besloot om de kamer te delen met Greg Sanders en Riley Adams. Daarnaast werd de beruchte foetale varken in een pot van Gill Grissom daar ook geplaatst door David Hodges. Seizoen 10 Family Affair Nick is gepromoveerd tot assistent supervisor bij de nachtdienst nadat Sara Sidle Catherine Willows adviseerde dat zij een assistent nodig had. Nick wordt ook gezien met vogelspinnen en neemt Gill Grissom's oude tarantula onder zijn hoede. Meat Jekyll Nick was neergeschoten door Dr. Jekyll. Hij deed alsof hij dood op de grond lag, totdat hij in staat was om zijn pistool van de vloer te pakken en vervolgens Dr. Jeckyll te doden met een serie strak gegroepeerde schoten op zijn borst. Seizoen 12 Homecoming Nick ontmoet Jeffrey McKeen weer wanneer hij in connectie wordt gebracht met een drievoudige moord. Wanneer blijkt dat hij corrupte agenten in de LVPD op zijn loonlijst heeft, brengt het interne onderzoek herinneringen aan de dood van Warrick Brown op voor Nick, die aan Greg Sanders en Sara Sidle vertelt dat hij van plan is om te stoppen. Seizoen 13 Karma to Burn Nick besluit om het stoppen met werken bij de Las Vegas Crime Lab te vieren door dronken te worden buiten bij een slijterij, alleen om te eindigen in de gevangenis na een woordenwisseling tussen hem en twee politieagenten. Sara Sidle vindt Nick en vraagt hem hoeveel biertjes hij opheeft. Ze verteld hem dat hij morgen kan stoppen met werken als hij dat nog wil, maar niet vanavond. Na het werken met het team, krijgt hij het voor elkaar om Kaitlyn Russell te bevrijden van Paul Kimball, een politie officier op McKeen's loonlijst. Nick besluit dat hij bij het team wil blijven. Relaties Nick is meestal vriendelijk en kan goed opschieten met zijn collega's. Hij beschouwd zijn collega Warrick Brown als een goede vriend. Nadat Warrick Brown overleden is, stelde Nick een college fonds op voor zijn zoon in de aflevering Turn, Turn, Turn. Hij maakt vaak grapjes met Greg Sanders ook toen hij nog als nieuwe CSI in het lab werkte als een laborant. Hij flirt vaak met Sara Sidle en plaagt haar ook vaak, wat wijst op hun ontspannen vriendschap. Hij heeft een goedmoedige relatie met zijn vroegere baas Gill Grissom, bijna als vader en zoon, of mentor en leerling. Toen Raymond Langston, het nieuwste en minst ervaren lid van het team, bij het team komt trad Nick op als zijn rechterhand die hem tips gaf en hielp met het onderzoek. Hij flirt af en toe met Catherine Willows, een goede vriendin en collega. In een verwijderde scene in de aflevering Pilot deelde de twee een hartstochtelijke kus, dus het is mogelijk dat zij in het originele script een affaire hadden. Hoewel hij niet vaak wordt gezien met Conrad Ecklie, de voormalige dagdienst supervisor, is hun relatie hobbelig. Door de serie heen lijkt het erop te wijzen dat wanneer Nick iets krijgt met een vrouw, iemand anders een ongeluk krijgt. In Boom, slaapt hij met een prostituee genaamd Kristy. Dit verteld hij aan Gill Grissom als hij een verdachte is in de moord op Kristy. Zij overleed later op die ochtend, als Jack, haar ex-vriend, haar vermoord. Nick en Catherine Willows gaan die avond naar een club. Kort nadat Nick met een meisje in de club is, wordt Catherine Willows gedrogeerd en ontvoerd. Tijdens het ontbijt met het team bij een diner, blijft Nick achter om het telefoonnummer te krijgen van een mooie serveerster, terwijl Warrick Brown de diner verlaat. Kort daarna wordt Warrick vermoord (aflevering: For Gedda) Het wordt vaak gezegd dat Nick een charmeur is. Hij krijgt het telefoonnummer van een vrouwelijke verdachte die hij interviewde op een bruiloft in de aflevering Rashomama. Echter, de enige romance was de korte affaire met Kristy. Quotes Nick: (tegen Grissom): ''How come whenever you talk about bugs, people say you're a genius, but when I talk about birds people say that I watch too much TV? ---- '''Nick:' (tegen Sara): You can't have a career without a job. ---- Nick: There's a sucker born every minute. Grissom: '''Yeah, and they all come to Vegas. ---- '''Nick: ''(tegen Greg):'' What's up, Einstein? Got anything there? ---- Nick: ''(tegen Sara) ''You took a shower... but you still smell. Trivia * In de laatste aflevering van seizoen 5, Grave Danger Part 1, komt naar voren dat zijn vader hem Pancho noemt en dat Nick zijn vader Cisco noemt. Zijn baas, Gil Grissom, gebruikt zijn bijnaam Pancho later om Nick te kalmeren terwijl zij hem proberen te bevrijden uit de kist dat explosieven had. * Tijdens seizoen 6 van CSI had Nick een snor, die ook snel weer verdween. * Nick dronk voor het eerst alcohol toen hij 16/17 jaar oud was. * In de aflevering Targets of Obsession blijkt dat hij op 922 Rose Avenue woont. * In de aflevering Panty Sniffer vertelt Nick aan Raymond Langston dat hij een zwak heeft voor cheerleaders. * In de aflevering Stealing Home date Nick een verpleegkundige, in seizoen 12 date hij Callie, het nichtje van Dr. Al Robbins. * Nadat Warrick Brown overleden is, stelde Nick een college fonds op voor zijn zoon in de aflevering Turn, Turn, Turn. * In seizoen 13, aflevering 5 adopteert hij een K9 hond genaamd Sam. Het baasje van Sam overleed tijdens deze aflevering. * Ondanks het feit dat hij een van de meest aangepaste leden is van de nachtdienst, is hij persoonlijk in de loop van de serie ook slachtoffer geweest van een aantal misdrijven: ** Zijn auto was gestolen in de aflevering Rashomama ** Hij is ontvoerd en levend begraven in de aflevering Grave Danger ** Hij is meer dan eens onder schot gehouden ** Hij werd gestalkt door Nigel Crane en hij werd uit een raam gegooid vanaf de tweede verdieping in de aflevering Stalker ** Hij werd beschuldigd van het vermoorden van de prostituee Kristy, voordat het team erachter kwam dat Jack Willman, de pooier, Kristy vermoord had. ** Hij was neergeschoten door Dr. Jekyll in de aflevering Meat Jekyll. * In seizoen 13, aflevering 5 wordt Nick gezien met Sam, een K9 hond wiens baasje is overleden. Hij heeft hem geadopteerd. * Met ingang van seizoen 15, aflevering 1, The CSI Effect, is George Eads de enige persoon die deel uitmaakte van de hoofd cast sinds de pilot. * Hij haat pindakaas. * Hij spreekt vloeiend Spaans. Bronnen * http://csi.wikia.com/wiki/Nick_Stokes Categorie:CSI Las Vegas Personages Categorie:Man Categorie:Misdaadlaboratorium Personeel